warframefandomcom-20200222-history
PvP
Player vs. Player, colloquially shortened to PvP, refers to the collection of game types where player-controlled Tenno face off against each other in battle. Duel Dueling is a game mode added in Update 8 with the introduction of the Clan Dojo. By building a Dueling Room in the Clan Dojo, two players in that Dojo can begin a duel session. During the match, most of the effects and damage dealt by Warframe powers and Weapons remain the same as in missions. Solar Rail Conflict Solar Rail Conflicts is a game mode added in Update 14 which take place on Dark Sector nodes that are contested by another Clan or Alliance. This game mode allows a total of eight players compete in an asymmetrical attack/defense gamemode, where four players (supporting the Challenger) attempt to infiltrate and damage the Solar Rail while the other four (supporting the Occupant) defend it. Solar Rail Conflicts are currently disabled under the "Dark Sector Armistice" and will not return in their original form. Conclave Conclave is a Syndicate added in that provides large scale PvP missions. First introduced as a game mode in . It was restricted to players with similar Conclave Level instead of their clan affiliations, and features battles on designated arena tiles. The new Conclave introduced in Update 16 creates a new Arsenal for players with a limited number of Warframes and Weapons in order to allow fair play. Available game modes include Annihilation, Team Annihilation, and Cephalon Capture. Playing Conclave allows Tenno to earn Standing from Teshin, and unlock unique rewards as a result. Limitations Conclave and Solar Rail Conflicts currently only allow certain Warframes and weapons to ensure balance is fair and even. Conclave-exclusive mods can be obtained from Teshin with Standing, from drops by Conculysts and Battalysts, and from completing a Conclave match. Unique variants, such as Prime, Wraith, MK-1, are generally permitted. All new pieces of equipment released since Update 16 are permitted. Weapons *All weapons have their own unique stats in PvP that can be different from their regular stats, including damage, fire rate, and other stats. *Weapons cannot proc, however, some weapons will always proc on certain actions. These include: **Warframe abilities that always proc, such as Ember's Fireball and Volt's Shock. **Weapons that have innate elements, such as Detron or Heat Sword and Heat Dagger's slam attack. **Dread, which applies a two-second proc, each tick dealing three damage. *There are no critical hits. Weapons instead have a headshot multiplier, generally x1.5; shooting an enemy in the head applies this multiplier. *Melee slide attacks do only as much damage as regular attacks. *Melee Channeling cost increased from 5 energy per hit to 10 energy per hit. *All melee stances can be equipped with the exception of Vermilion Storm. Warframes *Warframes have their own unique health, armor, and shields, and use the default 100 Max Energy. *For balance reasons, Warframe abilities may behave differently in PvP: Ash= *Shuriken: Deals damage, does not cause proc. *Smoke Screen: Duration of 6s. Leaves a faint visible outline, and cancels out on any attack or item pickup. Charging a weapon does not count as attack. *Teleport: Range limited to 12m, does not stagger target. *Blade Storm: Range limited to 10m, will only target at most two enemies. |-|Atlas= *Landslide: Causes Knockdown on third combo. *Tectonics: Hit Points of 1,050. Does not have invincibility phase. Obstructs opponent while letting allies pass. *Petrify: Range limited to 10m, petrifies enemies only for 2 seconds. *Rumblers: Lasts for 20s. The brawler's stats are 5 armor, 400 health, 100 damage. Has a self-destruct damage range of 3m. |-|Banshee= *Sonic Boom: Deals 40 damage with a range of 10m and slows by 60% for about a second. *Sonar: Creates weakspots on enemies in the range of 30m for 20s. *Silence: Nullifies any opponents' ability within the range of 20m for 20s. *Sound Quake: Range of 10m. |-|Chroma= *Spectral Scream: All elements do proc their respective proc, even in PvP. If element is , the damage will directly damage health as normal, but is reduced by 50% compared to other elements. *Elemental Ward: Reflects melee damage by 0.4x back to the attacker and has a chance to proc its respective element. damage will have reduced multiplier, but lasts for 25s and will affect allies in the range of 12m. *Vex Armor: Lasts 12s but can accumulate armor faster, up to 10,000%. Fury increases damage up to 2.0x. *Effigy: Hitpoint of 5,000. |-|Ember= *Fireball: Deals reduced damage. *Accelerant: Range of 10m, causing 1.4x multiplier to damage for 30s. *Fire Blast: Knockdowns enemies in 10m range. *World On Fire: Range of 8m, 35% chance of causing proc. |-|Equinox= Night form: *Metamorphosis: ????? *Rest: Limited range. Sleeping target is immune to damage. The target wakes up when shot or interacted with by a teammate. *Pacify: ????? *Mend: ????? Day form: *Metamorphosis: ????? *Rage: ????? *Provoke: ????? *Maim: ????? |-|Frost= *Freeze: Possesses slight homing function. *Ice Wave: No change. *Snow Globe: No change. *Avalanche: No change. |-|Excalibur= *Slash Dash: Does not provide immunity to damage mid-cast. *Radial Blind: Staggers and blinds. Looking away from the flash halves the effect duration. *Radial Javelin: Reduced cast speed. Javelin only attacks opponents in Excalibur's line of sight. *Exalted Blade: 88 damage, 12.5 energy per second, reduced wave range. |-|Inaros= *Desiccation: ????? *Devour: ????? *Sandstorm: ????? *Scarab Swarm: ????? |-|Ivara= *Quiver: Uses different arrow selection in PvP. *Navigator: Works as usual. *Prowl: ????? *Artemis Bow: ????? |-|Limbo= *Banish: 8 second duration, 12 meter range. *Rift Walk: 8 second duration. *Rift Surge: 20 second duration, 50% damage increase. *Cataclysm: 4 second duration, 120 damage, 7 meter range. |-|Loki= *Decoy: 30 second duration, uses your equipped weapon and appearance, and deals 1 damage per bullet, including shotgun pellets. *Invisibility: 12 second duration. *Switch Teleport: Range of 20 meters. *Radial Disarm: Range of 8 meters, 159 damage. |-|Mag= *Pull: Aims in a line instead of a cone, only hitting enemies you are directly looking at. Staggers instead of ragdolls. *Shield Polarize: Erases 150 of opponents shields, but their explosions deal no damage. Adds an amount of shields to allies equal to their maximum shield amount, overshielding if necessary. *Bullet Attractor: Far smaller bubble and less duration. *Crush: Does not suspend Tenno, but staggers them with each damage tick. |-|Mesa= *Ballistic Battery ????? *Shooting Gallery 25% damage bonus, 10 meters range, doesn't swich between allies. *Shatter Shield 50% damage reduction, 8 second duration, 12 meters range. *Peacemaker 1x damage multiplier, FOV rapidly decreases after cast. |-|Mirage= *Hall of Mirrors: 2 clones, 20 second duration, 50% damage reduction. *Sleight Of Hand: Traps pickups within 10 meters for 125 damage over 5 meters. 60 second duration *Eclipse: 20% damage bonus in light, 30% reduction in dark, 20 second duration. *Prism: 8 meter explosion, 10 energy and 75 damage per second. |-|Nekros= *Soul Punch: 9 meter range, 38 damage. *Terrify: Gives a ??% damage bonus on debuffed targets. 12(?) meter range, 10(?) second duration. *Desecrate: Killed players drop energy and health orbs. *Shadows of the Dead: Does not raise shadows, instead seems to be a self-buff that makes you respawn instantly. |-|Nezha= *Fire Walker: ????? *Blazing Chakram: ????? *Warding Halo: ????? *Divine Spears: ????? |-|Nova= *Null Star: 12 meter range, 150 damage, 3 motes per cast. Cannot pick up energy while you have motes orbiting you. *Antimatter Drop: x4 damage absorb, 6 meter explosion. *Worm Hole: 16 second duration, 20 meter range. *Molecular Prime: 40% slow for 12 seconds, 200 damage explosion over 4 meters if killed. |-|Nyx= *Mind Control: The target cannot harm Nyx, as well as capture or steal Cephalons. Additionally, the target doesn't see the enemy symbols above the enemies' heads. Nyx' allies cannot see the enemy icon on the affected target as well, but the mind control particle effects are visible. Ability range is limited. *Psychic Bolts: ????? *Chaos: The affected targets see all of their allies marked as enemies, enabling friendly fire. *Absorb: ????? |-|Oberon= *Smite: Deals 50 damage and creates 3 orbs that deal 10 damage each to targets within 12 meters. 10 meter cast range. *Hallowed Ground: gives 1000% armor to allies (-78.8% damage on Oberon) and deals 100 radiation per second to enemies. 20 second duration. *Renewal: Heals you and allies for 75 plus 20/second for 10 seconds. 5 energy drain per second. *Reckoning: 260 damage over 6 meters, 4 second blind on survivors |-|Rhino= *Rhino Charge: Does not provide immunity to damage mid-cast. *Iron Skin: Will slowly decay after a short period of time. *Roar: 20 second duration and longer cast time. *Rhino Stomp: Does not suspend Tenno, but staggers them with a slowdown in the victim's movements. |-|Saryn= *Venom: Negligible spore damage. *Molt: Shed skin conveys projectiles in 2 meters range, similar to Mag's Bullet Attractor. *Contagion: No change. *Miasma: ????? |-|Trinity= *Well Of Life: 20% lifesteal when attacking target, 100 max heal. 10 second duration, 16 meter range. *Energy Vampire: 16 meter range, 40 energy over 10 seconds (to both teams?). *Link: Redirects 40% damage taken to up to 3 enemies within 8 meters. 15 second duration. *Blessing: Heals allies by 80% and grants damage reduction based on the amount healed for 10 seconds. |-|Valkyr= *Rip Line: No change. *Warcry: ????? *Paralysis: No change. *Hysteria: Vastly increased mobility, speed and damage. Provides damage resistance instead of invulnerability. |-|Vauban= *Tesla: Mines deal 60 damage up to two times to enemies within 6 meters. *Bounce: Deals 175 damage to enemies, max 4 uses. Duration appears to be infinite. *Bastille: Slows enemies within 8 meters for 12 seconds. *Vortex: Drags in enemies within 12 meters, deals 50 damage per second for 12 seconds. |-|Volt= *Shock: Deals 44 damage to up to 4 targets *Electric Shield: No change. *Speed: 3 second duration, 35% movement and attack speed increase. *Overload: 130 damage diminishing over 6 meters, 1 second duration. |-|Wukong= *Iron Jab: ????? *Defy: ????? *Cloud Walker: ????? *Primal Fury: ????? |-|Zephyr= *Tail Wind: Deals 36 damage within 2 meters *Dive Bomb: Deals 40 damage over 6 meters. *Turbulence: Deflects projectile weapons for 6 seconds. *Tornado: Each tornado deals 45 damage per second for 10 seconds. Mods Restrictions on Mod choice is also applied. The Conclave Syndicate also sells a variety of PvP exclusive Mods for players with sufficient Standings. Mods can also be obtained from defeating Conculysts and Battalysts, as well as being rewards from Conclave matches. Category:PvP Category:Missions Category:Mechanics